


Epona's Shadow

by Acuberon_1285



Series: Movies/Series as LU [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Minor Character Death, Sky is only mentioned in the second chapter, Tiny bit of swearing I guess, bit of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acuberon_1285/pseuds/Acuberon_1285
Summary: Twilight is on holiday to Ameland together with her mother and sister. They stay at the camping ranch from Time and Wild. Years back Wild's mother died in an accident with her mare Epona. The horse survived, but is traumatized and untrustful. Twilight is sure she can help Epona, but Wild doesn't want anything to do with it.She decides to train Epona in secret...
Relationships: Ilia (Legend of Zelda) & Twilight (Linked Universe), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Red&Green&Blue&Vio, Time & Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight/Wild (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Movies/Series as LU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146980
Kudos: 2





	Epona's Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> This fic based on the movie Penny's Shadow. Penny's Shadow is a Dutch movie  
> I've used this movie to help me for my study

_''Wind and thunder strike against the trees of Ameland. The waves of the sea crash upon the beach, destroying everything that gets in its way. When suddenly the steam whistle of the consort echoes in the wind, it could only mean one thing. A ship was trouble and the lifeboat must come to help.''_

_''I'm only 15 when me and my father get Raika_ _uit_ _of her stable. She is needed to pull the boat into the sea. Everything went well when without warning a piece of the seabed lets go. The car immediately goes down for several meters. The horses can't break free from the cart and sink into the depth. My Raika too drowns. It's horrible.''_

_''I raise the foal myself. Moons later she also gets a foal: Epona.''_

Malon and her son, Wild carefully put Epona in a trailer, the mare snorting. 

''All right, Epona, come on!'' Wild chuckled and pulled up the step once Epona was in. With his mother he closed up firmly before they stepped into the car and drove away to the monument of the rescue brigade. 

People were gathered around a tour guide and heard the history about the disaster. 

''About 9 years after the disaster, the horse lifeboat stopped. But to not forget how they saved people; demonstrations are given to show an example how the boat got launched into the sea. Shortly from now, on the Southwest beach, we'll see how a lifeboat got into the water,'' she informed and looked at Time who stood behind her. ''We're only waiting for one more.'' 

Time smiles. ''They're on their way.'' He got a confirmed nod from the tour guide who then turned back again and started telling another story. He looks around to get a glimpse of his wife and son. 

''It is always amazing and mighty spectacle to see the horses walk into the water with confidence.'' 

Time parted from the group and ran to the start of the beach. He sighed with relief when he saw his car pull up from the hill. The car stopped and a second later Wild and Malon step out. Wild looked up and waved, a bright smile on his face. ''Come on! Hurry up.'' 

Malon put the car keys in her pocket. ''Yeah! I'm coming!'' She took a bottle from her bag and threw it at Wild. ''Wild. Don't forget to put sunburn on, okay?'' 

''Yeah, Mom,'' Wild said and catched the bottle. He pulled off the lid and sprayed a bit on his left hand. He was putting it on the back of his neck when his friends ran up to him. He smiled and sprayed a bit of the sunburn at them, the liquid staining in their shirts. 

Meanwhile, Malon had gently pulled down the step and tried to get Epona out of her trailer. ''Come on, Wild. Help me with this.'' 

''Yeah, Mom, I'm coming!'' 

Malon managed to get Epona on the step, but the mare was protesting heavily, not wanting to move another step. She gently pulled on the rope that was attached to the halter. ''Easy, easy...'' she murmured. 

Wild was still playing around with his friends, completely unaware about the situation behind him. ''I'm burnt and I'm nervous,'' he turned at the yell of his mother. ''Wild! Hurry up for Hylia's sake!'' 

''Yeahea!'' 

The wind started to catch up and the sand flew in circles around the group. The dune grass fell up and down and the sun slowly disappeared behind a cloud, a shadow flashing over them. All around them, people were on their way to watch the spectacle of the demonstration. Men, women and children, all standing behind ropes while the boat was slowly making ready for take-off. 

''There aren't many,'' Wild said and sprayed another bit of sunburn on his hand and smearing it out on his arm. 

His friend chuckled. ''The beach is crowded with tourists.'' 

Malon was still struggling to maintain control of her horse. ''Epona!'' 

From the far distance, Time saw the sight with horror. ''Great Hylia,'' he murmured and ran a hand through his hair, stopping midway and slowly made his way down the dune. 

In the wind echoed the steam whistle. A sign for the demonstration to begin. 

Epona's eyes widened and foam appeared on her lips. She reared high and forced Malon to get on the road. Unbeknownst to her, a truck was closing in from the hill and sped its way towards her. 

Malon pulled down on the rope, trying desperately to keep Epona down, but with no use. ''Come help me! Come on!'' She pulled down again when Epona reared once again. ''Wild!'' 

Wild didn't look up. ''Yeah, I'm coming, Mom!'' His voice echoed away in the wind. 

Time saw with horror as the truck moved closer and closer forward toward his wife. Why wasn't Wild helping already? There was no way the truck could stop now with this speed. 

The screeching sound of the brakes flew through the air. Malon looked to her right and saw the truck coming right for her. She let go of the reigns and screamed. 

Wild turned as he heard his mother yell and then a loud crash of the truck hitting its target. His voice was paralyzed as he stared at his mother. 

''Mom?'' 

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language so any tips are welcome! :)  
> Please leave a kudo if you liked reading this
> 
> Ameland is an island that belongs to the Netherlands


End file.
